model_hogwartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Excalibur Briarstone
Excalibur "Caleb" Briarstone (b. March 22nd, 2013) is a young Half-blood wizard student attending his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. With an ugly little owl named Brennus at his side, he's entered the school with a determination to do good and become a Hogwarts hero. He is an aspiring Quidditch master, and a boy capable of, as he would tell you, just about anything. Appearance Caleb is 5'0", rather tall for his age, which forces him into a number of clothes a size larger, which also barely fit him. Because of this, his shirts are baggy, his pants are loose-fitting, and he's keen on having you understand that he quite likes it that way. Caleb has a mess of curly blonde-brown hair that you'll almost always see kept in a bun during school, a necessity for him to be able to see what he's writing during classes. He dresses down as much as he can, enjoying awful, very tacky sweaters when he's not in uniform, Muggle sweatpants, and moccasins. Excalibur, when he's allowed to, often will be seen wearing sunglasses adjacent to these. Though they tint his vision, he finds comfort in having them on, a simple but affirming reminder of London in his books, where he grew up. Personality Cocky, brave, and downright the stereotype of any Gryffindor kid of his age, Excalibur likes to make the rules for himself when he can, but loves making friends even moreso. Though his personality has the potential to be an annoyance to anyone he deems a bully, you'd find someone just of his kind on any American Muggle TV show as the 'cool older brother'. He's charming, friendly, and completely ready to put anyone trashy in their place. Mess with his friends, and a particularly nasty looking owl might be seen tapping on your door with a package of bird dung attached to his leg. Background Excalibur was born on March 22nd, 2013 to an older woman in the heart London, where he would live 'til he would start wizarding school. Muriel Fierier, a Native American Pureblood witch, was a rather effective mother until later in his years. He grew up as a toddler being coddled, shown off to Muriel's friends as a creature of interest. ''"Look at my darling son, my handsome boy. He's half Muggle, you know, and his father was an important one at that. Oh, isn't he the sweetest?" '' During the next period of his life, from ages 6-10, Caleb would go in and out of schools, skipping Muggle grades before rejoining them a year later. Mostly a bore to him, if you were to ask him now he'd tell you it was nothing fantastic, but these experiences would be why he was introduced to Quidditch, something he'd go on to love and appreciate endlessly for the rest of his life. His mother, Muriel, made a point until he was the age of 9 to never mention his family. The only inkling of knowledge he ever understood about his bloodline was when his mother's sister, Lyrade Fierier, would visit town. A woman who, despite her personal issues, he looked up to immensely. She was a Gryffindor, a gal who'd not only attended Hogwarts, but mastered it. He wished he could be like her, even if his mother despised her more year after year. Eventually, however, these visits would cease, after an incident with Lyrade's huge dog, Sunny, would leave Excalibur deeply shaken. When he turned 9, finally, Excalibur was introduced to his father. First through mail, then through a visit, and in a rush of just a few months, Omar Briarstone would be living in an apartment in London, not a few blocks away from him. All Caleb really knew about him was that he'd had a family before his mom and him, he was a Muggle, and that the man's smell gave him a headache. He'd keep this opinion even into his first year attending Hogwarts. Trivia * Excalibur is bisexual, capable of loving just about anyone. * He has a number of interests, but his biggest lie in superheroes. He collects Marvel comics at home, his favourite ones being Iron Man and Spider-man. * Excalibur's Patronus could've been either a fox or a peacock, his roleplayer couldn't decide. * Excalibur loves birds, magical ones especially. He is a sucker for griffins, crows, and phoenixes. * He is a big fan of Disney movies, and fancies himself quite the Prince Charming. His favourite movie is Oliver and Company despite this, however. * He holds Animagi to the highest respect and aspires to legally become one if he ever invests the time. His Animagus form would be a crow. * Excalibur is half-Native, like his roleplayer, of a raven clan. He grew up practicing primarily magic through this heritage. Category:Gryffindors Category:Half-bloods Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Class of 2031